Defaming Fogs: Episode 12
( Wolfgang and Volf appear in a foggy area. There is no sky, just gray smoke with black outskirts ) ' '( Volf stays in midair, looking around ) ' '( Two yellow eyes look at Volf; Volf and Wolfgang look at the two eyes ) Wolfgang) ... ( Crysemtion Volf releases a peridot pulse from her "W" crest ) ( The eyes disappear quickly ) ' '( The peridot pulse disappears into the foggy area ) ( The eyes appear closer to Crysemtion Volf, in another direction ) ' '( Crysemtion Volf and Wolfgang stare at the eyes ) ( The eyes disappear ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ugh...Volf, portal out? Crysemtion Volf) Cannot do that, I don't know this area. The last thing we need is to be trapped in dimensional space forever. ( ??? jumps towards Volf, from behind ) ' '( Volf disappears ) ( ??? lands on the ground ) ' '( Volf appears in-front of ??? ) Crysemtion Volf) You must be why we're here. Listen, you have to let us out...We're dealing with a kidnapping. ' '( ??? doesn't say a word ) ' '''Crysemtion Volf) So if you understand, what I'm saying...Can you please free us. ' '( ??? doesn't answer ) ' 'Wolfgang) LISTEN! MY WIFE WAS ASSAULTED AND KIDNAPPED...YOU NEED TO FREE US BECAUSE I NEED TO SAVE HER! ' '( ??? looks at Wolfgang ) ' '''Wolfgang) She's my wife...I love her and our family needs her. ( ??? disappears, appearing on Volf's head ) ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) ...This is annoying... Wolfgang) *Looks directly at ???'s eyes* And I know you know how my Dad's been. You've been watching me...You somewhat know my children and my wife. You just need to listen to this, it's the only thing I want...It's the only thing I need right now...It's my love. ' '( ??? backflips off Volf's head, creating a green flash ) ''' ''Out of the foggy area...'' '( ??? is gone, while Volf still flies ) ' '''Wolfgang) He listened... Crysemtion Volf) Sometimes I'm so dumb. I could have opened a portal a while ago. We know where Wolf has her, so yeah. ' '''Wolfgang) But th-' 'Crysemtion Volf) Wolfie has my DNA. Wolfie can travel through portals to, so don't you think she'd already be there. ' 'Wolfgang) Yeah. ' 'Crysemtion Volf) So it's portal time. *Creates a portal, entering it* ' ''By DF...'' '( DF walks down a walkway with his hands in his pockets ) ' 'DF) Freedom...Freedom, where have you gone! I WANT OUT! ' 'Nirrel) *On DF's shoulder* And Meteonoid. ' 'DF) Yeah. ' '''Nirrel) *A little depressed* Always Meteonoid... DF) METEONOID IS AWESOME, THAT'S WHY! ''' '''Nirrel) ... ( The ground shakes a bit ) Meanwhile... Wolf) Hpmh, look at how stupid you are! ' '( Samantha sits locked in a cage ) ''' '''Wolf) I me- You're missing something... Samantha) ... Wolf) *Picks a trashcan up* This'll do... Samantha) *Doesn't look at Wolf at all* ... ( Wolf dumps the trash through the cage and onto Samantha ) ' '( Smudges and stains are now on Samantha's clothing ) ' '''Wolf) Eh, need something more. *Turns towards the table* ' '''Demenatic Wolfie) They'll be here soon, I can sense them...They're going to bust through the back door... Wolf) ... Demenatic Wolfie) It's pretty pathetic. ''' '''Wolf) I know. Demenatic Wolfie) If he gets pass security, I'll pull the plug and finish him. Wolf) You better. ''' '''Samantha) No... Demenatic Wolfie) ...The animal is speaking. Samantha) ... Demenatic Wolfie) SHUT UP! *Flies out of the room and into a hallway* Samantha) Wolf, why are you like this...You accepted me into the family, when Wolfgang and Serenity helped me...You were the one who treated me like your daughter, when I wasn't your child. You knew I liked Wolfgang and we got married. You knew what worked and now it's like...Who are you? Wolf, who are you? Are you my Uncle or my father-in-law? Or are you the kind fatherly I had for most of my childhood? You're none of them. I don't even know you, neither does Wolfgang. Who are you and wh-''' '''Attention: Trespassers, Attention: Trespassers. Wolf) I am Wolf. That's all I am and that's who I'll always be. ' '''Samantha) No, y-' '''Wolf) Lay in that pile of filth and be quiet, . Samantha) ... Defaming Fogs: Episode 13 ''Defaming Fogs: Episode 12 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Boring Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Samantha Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Nebula Meteonoid